1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus for recording audio and/or video data in a recording apparatus capable of performing random access such as a hard disk drive and for reproducing the recorded audio and/or video data and to a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording apparatuses (hard disk array apparatuses) comprised of a plurality of hard disk drives which are connected in parallel, able to be randomly accessed, and in addition having a very large recording capacity have recently been commercialized.
To edit audio data and video data or one of the same (audio and/or video data) of a digital format, it is convenient to record the audio and/or video data in the above hard disk array apparatus and reproduce the desired part of the audio and/or video data for the editing rather than record the audio and/or video data on a tape recording medium in which substantially only sequential access is possible.
However, the data rate of the audio and/or video data is usually high, i.e., about 30 Mbps, and therefore in order to record the audio and/or video data at a high speed and reproduce a desired part of the recorded audio and/or video data, it is necessary to make the access time to the recording medium as short as possible to perform the recording and reproduction with a high efficiency.
Further, for example, when engaging in complex editing such as connecting a large number of pieces of audio and/or video data to produce audio and/or video data for a long program, it is necessary to connect a plurality of recording apparatuses for the audio and/or video data. In order to connect a plurality of recording apparatuses for audio and/or video data, many cables become necessary, the arrangement of the apparatuses becomes difficult, and much cost is incurred. Further, the control of the recording and reproducing operation for each of the plurality of audio and/or video data is difficult, so high efficiency editing is difficult.